dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brudikai (U93)
(Years Old) Brudikai is a Saiyan born August 17, 756 Age in the 93rd universe. His mother was killed by her own husband, Broly , when Brudikai was only 3 hours old. Brudikai was sent to earth after planet vegeta blew up. As he grew up on Earth he constantly had conflicts with his friends and his inner self. His mother, Aksana had a pure heart yet his father, Broly had a heart of pure evil. Brudikai is split between the good nature of his other and the ruthlss evil of his father and he constanly butting heads with his friends. Brudikai gets mad very easily and is always itching for a fight. Through all that Brud can be a great leader when the time comes. In the story, Son of the Legend (I'm currently working on) Brudikai was shown to lead an army of war refugees against the remnants of Friezas army. Brudikai's ongoing fued with his father, Broly sometimes spirals out of control. Like in one battle brud and broly's fight broke out in several areas of the world leaving these areas empty of life if it gets to that point. Brudikai is a great father, husband and friend, but can be stubbern, idiotic (sometimes), and angry when provoked. Reboot Bio (as of 2017) Brudikai is ment to be a gag character not to be taken too seriously. I wanted him to be a combination of 3 characters I loved since childhood. The crazyness and regerative abilties of Deadpool, the stupidly impossible feats of superman, and the cool look of Broly. Brudikai was sent to a random planet by his mother Aksana to protect him from his father Broly . He landed on Earth in a forest outside a cave. A woman found him outside his saiyan pod. This was no random lady but the goddess of universe 93 Amaterasu The goddess of Destruction and creation ( Universe 93 doesn't have kais). She raised him teaching him how to fight, read, talk, and fly. She imbued god ki in him and crafted the classic broly necklace to contain it since he was still a young boy. If he ever were to take it off his body would be ripped apart due to emence shift in power. Now as an adult he is able to handle it after going super saiyan god for the first time. As he grew older Amaterasu became a bit too protective of her only son. Seeing humans go to war, kill each other ect. she thought that being around them would corrupt her son. He went to school under her watchful eye, talked to few people and rarely left home. Until Brud met three other saiyans, his best friends Asonja, Gokei and Cumber. Brudikai met his wife Bulla and got married 5 years after highschool. After the wedding Amaterasu realized she can't always watch over her son so she gave him her blessing. The blessing of undying, a spell she grants to few poeple which gives them the ablity to survive things that would kill a normal mortal. He is the leader of the supreme 5 a task force that protects the Earth and other planets from danger. He still has his son and daughter Brock and Brulla. Brudikai eventually broke away from the Supreme 5 after Caulif's death and now is part of the Time Patrol, stationed in Conton City. He, his son, Lord Hail, Frigan and Asonja make up a mini faction within the patrol called Father Time. His Mother still checks on him from time to time, guess she wasn't really ready to let her son go. During the 43rd tournament Brudikai fights a Majin male named Dajin . Brudikai defeats Dajin and takes him on as his first student. Blessing of the Undying Dispite it's name the person who has this blessing can still die, although it's extremely hard. You have to destroy every cell in their body otherwise they will regenerate. (like Majin race regeneration) The owner can live for an immesurable amount of time as they have stopped aging and is immue to most poisons and illnesses. Brudikai exploits this all the time to the point where he just stands there when being blasted with ki blasts. Brudiaki has died from multiple death beams to the chest from Lord Hail. He regenerated his organs and continued the fight as if nothing happened. He is able to breath in space and under water. being able to walk on the sun without getting burned to a crisp Regenerating vital organs and skin Being able to survive an entire Earth year in the Hiperbolic Time Chamber. Being impaled in multiple places and survive Bullets and swords bouce off of him unless they are infused with ki or some type of magic Being able to survive planets exploding without the use of the broly ki orb. Gag Character Feats Brudikai has fourth wall breaking ability like rewriting story plots, remembering cannon as well as non cannon roleplays. Hearing other characters' theme music and messing with the credits of his own show. A giant intergalatic demon called..... "Intergalatic demon" Who was bigger than 4 galaxies threatened the universe. Brudikai fought hard but couldn't beat him with ki blasts so what does he do? Brudikai's only plan left was to punch him really hard, well he did and the force of the punch plus the inertia of space The Demon was sent to the supposed edge of the infinet expanding universe unable to gain traction. His mother took him to the temple of knowledge where the priestess of knowledge lived. Brudikai wanted to know if a being exists beyond that of Amaterasu. The Priestess told him that if he held together two dimensions she'd tell him. Brudikai did as he was told to the astonishment of the Priestess as she only said that to watch him fail. She asked him, how he was able to do such a thing? Brud simply answered that he really wanted an answer. He met his Sonic the Hedgehog counter part Axel Zaru Kiowa They became best friends and sometimes check on each other in the form of background characters. Brudikai punched Hercule so hard he bounced around the galaxy like a game of pinball. Weaknesses Even though Brudikai went ssjg his body is still unable to handle god ki for long periods of time and will still ruin his body. He is an idiot and can be minupulated. Thanks to his blessing of the undying he thinks himself immortal so he lowers his guard alot. He may not be able to die by regular means but he still feels pain. Break his bones or give him a good beating and he will be unable to fight for a while. He is a glass cannon. Ultimate Power Ultimate power is a series of side stories ment to entertain and is not cannon to the Dragon Ball PD lore. It is about Brudikai obtaining the ultimate power from his mother, the skill of adaption. He travels the universe as a god protecting it from universal threats and even crosses franchises just to fight powerful foes. Abilities Brudikai isn't book smart but is a genius when it comes to battle, being able to adapt to his opponets fighting style and can eventually think up plans to give him an edge Brudikai is able to learn the skills of fighters from the past and present. He learned techniques from Goku, Vegeta, his father Broly,Gohan, and even trained under Berrus and Whis of 7th universe, and his adopted mother Amaterasu. Drunken Fist Kung fu- Brudikai rarely drinks booze but when he does he is very unpredictable movement and fighting style. On the bright side he doesn't have to be drunk to still fight using it. Pro wrestling- Brudikai uses his size and strength to wrestle like he saw on television and it works for him. Flight- He can fly 554x the speed of sound super saiyan 1,2, 4(ish) and 5 and legendary super saiyan 1 and 3 (plus some fan made forms by me and a friend Sonicsilva1) Forms are listed in the gallery from weakest to strongest He can go super saiyan 3 but since it wastes too much ki he doesn't use it. Okami Brudikai '''A godly transformation given to Brudikai by his mother Amaterasu. She gave him a bit of her power making the saiyan omnipotent but the godess put in fail safe. Brudikai can only use this power for five minutes then he reverts back to his base fom. To even activate it Brudikai must tap into his god ki and focus on it for two hours. His skin turns pure white and gains orange lighting and blue fire aura '''One handed Kamehameha A regular kamehameha exect Brud charges and fires it with one hand because he thinks it looks cooler that way. God Ki when he takes his necklace off he has full access to the god ki his mother trained him in Jack hammer smash- forms ki energy balls in hand like boxing gloves and continuosly punches the foe 10 times then finishes with a double axe fist sending them to the ground. Deadly crusher- charges at the enemy kicks them into air. forms an erasor cannon, teleports behind them and hits them in the stomach sending them back to the ground and explodes. Are you ready?- Brudikai teleports behind the enemy, as they turn around he grabs ther face smashes them to the ground a couple of times and throws them away. Brudikai then teleports in front of them as they are flying towards him and punches them in the face sending them 180 degrees the other direction. I that all you got? brudikai taunts the foe making them fire a ki blast at him and deflects it away with one hand. "Is that all you got?" Brudikai continues to taunt the enemy and they continue to fire ki blasts at him until they get tired. Then brudikai blasts the foe with an energy wave. KI blast Ultimate: Omega Kamehameha- Brud's combination of the kamehameha and the Omega Blaster aka the Gigantic Meteor. After Brudikai fires the Omega Blaster He then fires a Super Kamehameha after it increasing the size of the blast until it explodes. Melee Ultimate The inner Ki Punch- Brudikai Upper cuts his foe in th stomach a few seconds later a ki wave shoots from the other side of the foe's body. He mainly uses this when he takes off his necklace having full access to his god ki. Although he is still able to use it when supressed. He uses it in order to kill his enemies. Relationships Friends Asonja- Brudikai's best friend since high school. Asonja has the oddity of being a Saiyan dragon hybrid. Brudikai questioned this but got no answer from his friend. Later the two of them find out that Asonja is a decendant of an alien dragon race called the Torum. He is the son of their king Gigan Rossa Frigan- A female Saiyan from Planet vegeta II. She travels to Earth to conqure and sell it by the orders of Caulif, but ends her loyalty to him once Brudikai saved her life. She develops am obession over her protector in which some cases become stalkerish. Choji- A human whos family works for Capsule Corp. He met Brudikai on bussiness trip the both of them were force to be on and bonded over their fighting knowledge. Brudikai trained Choji for a while and made him the final member of the Supreme 5 being able to keep up with the saiyans during training sessions and had his fair share of victories against major villains. Cumber- Another of Brudikai's friends from high school. He is a full blooded saiyan raised on Earth by saiyan parents. He left the Supreme 5 to focus on his marrtail arts but sometimes check up on how his friends ar doing. Gokei- The second son of this universe's Goku, little brother to Gohan and big brother to Goten. Gokei helps the Supreme Five from time to time but was never made a member until Brudikai was finished with his training. Majin Dajin- Brudikai's first ever student, a being of the Majin race. The two met during a tournament, Brudikai was impressed with Dajin's skill and decided to refine it by training him. Enemies Caulif- Caulif is the king of saiyans on planet Vegeta II. He invites Brudikai to the saiyan homeworld to do battle with him to see which saiyan is more worthy of the title "Legendary" Lord Hail- A freiza race member who lives as a space pirate travels from planet to planet looking for strong warriors to join his crew. He sets his sights on Earth to find anyone with a decnt power level. He finds Brudikai and the Supreme 5 and tries to recruit them. His offer was rejected and threated to destroy them and blow up the Earth if they refused again. He ran off the planet after Amaterasu interfered. Broly- Brudikai's father and the reason why Brud was indirectly sent to Earth. Broly evenutally found his son and with out hesitation attacked him. His motives are unclear but maybe it was to se how far his son has grown in power. Broly eventually warmed up to his son and now trains him for a while before the Patroller War Arc. Other Majin Luupa- A female Majin who joins Brudikai's Lion School of Mixed Martial Arts dojo. She claims that She is Brudiai's #1 fan once his team of time patrollers became popular. Leeka- Asonja's mother, Half human half saiyan hybrid who wanted supreme knowlage of the universe. Amaterasu gifted her the Sun Spiral, a tower that has every book ever written and will ever be written. She is the fourth person to recieve the blessing of the undying and the last before Brudikai did. Shiranui- Brudikai's adopted grandfather. The father of Amaterasu who was the god of destruction and creation before her. Brudikai knows ultimately nothing of his grandfather besides that. Jodenku- A friend of Brudikai before the Doomsday effect took place. A saiyan who lived for a good battle and ultimately laid his life on the line to make sure his friends weren't erased by the calamity. Brudikai has the strange feeling that Gokei could be Jodenku reincarnated, but he can't explain why. . Brudikai.png|Base Form Brudikai true design.png|Base form new design brudikai ssj.jpg|ssj Brudikai ssj2.png|Ssj2 brudikai lssj.png|Lssj majin brudikai.png|Majin Brudikai in lssj lssj3 Brudikai.png|lssj3 brudikai ssj4 of the black dragon3.jpg|Brudikai ssj of the Black Dragon ssj5 brudikai.png|ssj5 Brudikai ssj of pure evil.png|Ssj of Pure Evil Brudikai ssj of lifeless fire origanal.jpg|Super Saiyan of Lifeless Fire Ssj god brudikai.png|Super Saiyan God SSJG Brudikai true design.png|Ssjg new design Brudikai ssgss.jpg|ssgss Brudikai ssgss Brudikai xenoverse 2.jpg|ssgss Brudikai in xenoverse 2 God Brudikai.jpg|God Brudikai in the Dragon Ball PD movie "Void Realm" Broly vs brudikai.png brudikai's refelction.jpg Brud's crime.jpg Brudikai VS Broly.jpg Brudikai 20 Zeni-cent.jpg|Zeni Brudikai brudikai and bulla2.jpg Kid Brudikai with Amaterasu.jpg|Kid Brudikai with his mother chill'n with his father in law.jpg|chill'n with his father in law Base form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJjZM5zFGuA SSJ 1, and 2 Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVquL83V1tI Lssj theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hj2vU2nr5Jw Majin Lssj theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_UdhAFyruk Lssj3 theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmTQDTzm3Ew ssj of pure evil theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L78yVFeyvRo Ssj of lifless fire theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sig6ZL2EkUQ ssj4 theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6qAIaqK3_Q Ssj 5 theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSvFpBOe8eY ssjg theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P4GsF1zdzM God Brudikai: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iywaBOMvYLI Sadness theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrXTS10h2WI Enlightenment (happy) theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOvJDMnGBrA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:U93 Category:Main Character(s) Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Brudikai222 Category:Saiyans Category:Father Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:Revived Character Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Transformation Users Category:Son Category:Pure heart Category:Male Characters Category:God Ki User